What room is there in such things for love?
by Brelaina
Summary: Small oneshot based on an idea that came to me after finishing DAO, beware however as it does deviate from the games intended epilogue! Investigates Zevran's future with his lover after Alistair's coronation. No implied Alistair x Surana however.


**What room is there in such things for love?**

After numerous darkspawn battles and Archdemon slaying, Sophie, master blood mage and grey warden supreme, thought she might eventually get a chance to rest away from the publics prying eyes. Apparently not. The newly crowned King Alistair had stated, with some amusement, that she would be addressing the people of Denerim as the hero of Ferelden. A controversial thought if anything due to her affiliation with darker magic and elven heritage, but nonetheless the public apparently adored her and wished to see her.

A small cough of disapproval jolted her back to reality. "You know, you are quite good at dazing off in the middle of quite important moments, my dear. Kind of makes me worried to think you might have slept all through last evening."

Sophie mumbled a noise in confusion before focusing her eyes on Zevran. The two of them had been through quite the ordeal whilst battling the darkspawn, from 'friends with benefits' as Zevran had chosen to call it, to hopelessly resigned lovers. In the long run though it had been a rather pleasant relationship, and Sophie guessed by the way her companion now eyed her with something more than raw desire that he probably thought the same way.

Sophie managed an apologetic smile at her lover and answered his long overdue question. "I was intending to stay in Ferelden, but only if you're here with me." She paused then and raised an eyebrow in disapproval. "Don't give me that look, you said you loved me and that means I get to say as many sappy and pathetic things I like. I'll even ask Alistair for tips."

Zevran let out a light chuckle and smiled back at her. "Ah, once you've got me, you're stuck with me I'm afraid. No matter." He gestured towards the doors where two impatient looking men were eyeing them.

"You adoring public awaits you, best go greet them before there's a riot, we can talk later. I will join the crowd and make sure no one gets a clean shot at you." Zevran paused as his lips curled into a grin. "Without paying me a large sum of money first, of course."

Sophie rolled her eyes but failed to conceal a grin before marching off to greet her fans. As she approached the guards her eyes darted sideways momentarily, and her brow furrowed in mild confusion as Wynne smiled back at her.

o0o

"Good people of Denerim! I present to you, the Hero of Fereldon!"

Sophie forced a smile as her ears protested to the deafening noise of cheering from the crowd. Perhaps if she hadn't been spending so much time feigning her appearance she might have noticed the incoming arrow. It was too late by the time she did however. A look of shock passed her feature momentarily, followed by stumbling of armoured men as the arrow sunk into the door behind her with a dull thud.

Sophie paused for a moment in shock, before realizing the attack had indeed failed. More shock followed however as she realized a small piece of paper had been suspended to the arrow. As the guards around her rushed around frantically trying to find the failed assassin she removed the arrow from the door and unrolled the parchment. After a couple of seconds she dropped the paper, and cast her vision up towards the stands of people now swarmed by guards at the back of the courtyard. Sophie raised her hands as she found her target, tears glistening in her eyes and hands sparkling with vague magic as her spell hit the cloaked figure.

Seconds later the cloaked person appeared before her in a puff of magic, the crowd gasped and the guards looked even more frantic. Sophie however seemed quite calm, and as tears continued to fall from her eyes she pulled back the hood of the man and gave him a loud forceful slap to the cheek.

The man stared back at her momentarily, before grinning as she glared defiantly at him.

"You idiot Zevran. You're an assassin not an archer."

The elf shrugged innocently and took hold of her hand, using his other to brush away some of the tears in her eyes. "What can I say? I do try to be romantic sometimes." Alistair, who had now managed to make it up to the podium, looked quite murderous and was proudly displaying an aura of 'I told you we couldn't trust the assassin!'

Zevran's hand fell from her cheek then and reached into the pocket of his cloak, as he raised his hand Alistair stared in seemingly more confusion as the elf slipped a ring onto Sophie's finger. The mage paused then, more tears forming her eyes as Zevran patiently awaited her reaction. Eventually she managed to raise her head to stare at him and mumbled a quiet "Yes."

To this response Zevran smiled defiantly at the King and slid his arms comfortably around his lover's waist as she leant up to kiss him. Moments later Alistair put two and two together. A smile graced the King's lips as he leaned over to the rather shocked Revered Chantry mother beside him.

"I think we may have to prepare the castle for a wedding in the coming weeks."

The elderly women blinked in surprise but then nodded in understanding. Zevran then swept Sophie up into his arms, which thankfully for him wasn't all that difficult as she was a physically weak mage, and walked back inside the castle, leaving Alistair to deal with the cheering crowd and Wynne to shake her head and smile knowingly.

It was Wynne after all, so Zevran figured that the mage had probably known all along that something like this would happen eventually. The spirit inhabiting the undead mage had probably told her, and then convinced her to convince Zevran to actually do it.

* * *

So I realize that this is very out of character for Zevran and the whole Dragon Age ending (I haven't played Awakening yet but I am aware of the epilogue for Zevran) but I still wanted to write it regardless. What can I say? I guess I'm a hopeless romantic afterall who loves happy endings haha :)

Wrote this really quickly one afternoon so its probably got a few mistakes in it but it doesn't really bother me, hope some of you like it!

Oh and Wynne is awesome. Best grandmother/mother figure apart from Jaheira!

Also I do not own Zevran or Dragon Age... obviously


End file.
